


Three Isn't a Lucky Number

by lumaste



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Confessing Crush, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio tries to confess his feelings to Fernando. Emphasis on tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Isn't a Lucky Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/gifts).



> Written for [prompt_fills'](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills) birthday. Based on [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=5009960#t5009960) at [footballkink2](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com).

The sound of the running shower stops and Sergio braces himself for what is coming. Rather for who is coming. Rather for what he’s going to tell who is coming out of the shower. 

“Oh, Sergio, you’re still here?” Fernando says, drying his hair with a towel. 

“Y-yeah, decided to wait for you.” 

“Thanks,” Fernando beams and pulls on his shirt. 

“Uh, Nando?” Sergio starts. 

“Yeah.” 

“I… wanted to-to tell you something…” 

“What?” 

Sergio takes a deep breath and tries to remember everything he’s rehearsed and memorized for this occasion. 

“You and me, well, we’ve known each other long enough, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Fernando confirms confused. 

“We’re like… friends, right?” 

“Right…” 

“So I thought maybe we could, uh… I thought… I feel like…” 

“I don’t really understand, Sergio.” 

_Look him into the eyes_ , Sergio remembers Iker's advice and gazes up. Fernando is frowning and staring at him with a questioning look. Sergio gives up. 

“I thought maybe we could room together next time,” he says miserably. 

“We were rooming together,” Fernando answers dryly, “But you exchanged your room with Xavi’s, because you have an allergy to my hair dye.” 

Sergio burns red. "Oh, yeah, I-I remember. Actually, I still have it, I'm itching, look, I have to go, see you later." 

"Sergio, wait," Fernando calls, but Sergio is already running, cursing his idiocy.

***

When Sergio stumbles into the room with bowed head and flushed cheeks, Iker immediately understands that his attempt to confess his feelings has failed. But he still looks up from the journal he's reading and asks, "Well, how did it go?"

"Bad," Sergio answers, slumping on his bed, "Very bad. Awful. Couldn't be worse." 

Iker puts the journal away. "Okay, tell me." 

"I didn't do it," Sergio mumbles, "Couldn't do it. You and your stupid advice, Iker. Look him into the eyes. I did and I couldn't utter a word after that." 

"Why?" Iker asks. 

"Because," Sergio smiles dreamily, "Because he's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. So big, rich chocolate color... Stop laughing!" 

"Sorry," Iker snorts, "Eyes are like eyes, nothing to write odes about." 

"You don't understand," Sergio says, "I lost all my chances with him after I ran away." 

"No, you didn’t," Iker corrects him, "You lost your chances when you moved away from your room with the most ridiculous excuse ever." 

"I couldn't think of anything else," Sergio cries, "I couldn't stay in the same room with him. I was going mad, Iker." 

"That's why I told you just to confess it to him. If he likes you too, then fine, you can live happily ever after. If he doesn't, then at least you'll have a proper excuse to avoid him and he won't be mad at you." 

Sergio sighs. "I just can't bring myself to tell him how much I like him. It's so much easier with girls." 

"Yeah, because you won't end up with a broken jaw, if something goes wrong with a girl." 

"I don't know, some girls can hit pretty hard." 

Iker laughs. "Fine, I'll give you one more advice. Today the guys are going to the bar..." 

"I know. I'm going too." 

"Good. I'll make sure Fernando is coming and there after a glass or two, you'll have more courage and Fernando's brain will be slower, so you'll have time to escape, if everything goes wrong." 

"Fernando won't do anything to me," Sergio says, rolling his eyes. 

"He will, but only in your dreams," Iker winks and gets a pillow to the face.

***

The music is shit and the drinks are shit. Sergio swears to never again participate in the parties organized by Pepe. Though the plus side of these parties is that Fernando is always there. Now he's sitting between Xabi and Xavi, sipping his drink and nodding at something Xavi says.

"I'll take the ethnic minorities on me," Iker whispers, "You go get Nando." 

Sergio nods gratefully. Iker approaches the group and says something, then walks away with Xavi and Xabi. Sergio takes a deep breath and goes to Fernando. 

"Fer?" he says. 

"Oh, hey, Sergio," Fernando smiles. 

"Having fun?" 

"Not really. I think the drinks are poisoned, I feel kind of sick." 

Sergio curses under his breath. He needs Fernando concentrated only on what he's going to say. 

"So, uh, Nando?" 

"Yeah, I'm here." 

"Can we talk?" 

"Sure, but you can start looking at me. I don't think I'm so unbearably ugly." 

Sergio blushes and almost looks up at him, but then remembers the morning and quickly looks down. "No, better like this," he mutters. 

Fernando shrugs. "Well, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asks. 

Sergio suddenly feels very hot. "It-it's about..." 

"Yes?" 

Sergio's heart is beating very fast. "A-about..." 

"About what?" 

Sergio feels nauseous, like he's about to throw up. What the emotions can do to people! "Well, about you and..." Or maybe it's not the emotions? What was Fernando saying about poisoned drinks? 

"About me and... who?" Fernando whispers. 

But Sergio doesn't answer, just jumps up and runs to the bathroom, leaving Fernando shouting after him, "Sergio, wait. About me and... you?"

***

"You're an idiot," Iker announces and repeats it for the second time for good measure.

Sergio just groans in response. 

“How could you blow up two perfect chances I set up for you? I’ll never forgive you that I had to ask Xavi to elaborate on the details of tiki-taka just to keep him away from returning to his place.” 

Sergio groans again. 

"And don't you blame it on the drinks," Iker threatens, "No one got sick except you." 

"Iker, I feel horrible. You're supposed to massage my back and tell me it will be fine," Sergio whines. 

"Go to Fernando for a massage," Iker mutters, "Oh, no wait, you can't, because he thinks you're a psychopath." 

"Ikeeer," Sergio cries, "What should I do?" 

"You should go to his room, throw Xavi out and come clean to Fernando." 

Sergio tries to get up, but pales and slumps back on the bed. 

"Okay, maybe not now," Iker says. 

"Are you going to do me a back massage now?" 

"No." 

"You're not a good friend." 

"I'm trying to save your love life. That's what a good friend does." 

"You're not doing a really good job." 

“No, it’s you who isn’t doing a really good job,” Iker objects, “Okay, now listen here, Sergio, I’ll give you the third and last advice. Maybe you'll be lucky this time. When you feel a little better, you go to Fernando, tell Xavi that I want to speak to him, then close the door and don’t go out until you have told Fernando what you feel. Understand?” 

Sergio nods. “What if he wants to leave?” 

“Don’t let him out,” Iker snaps, “If you fuck this up, I’ll personally steal Fernando from you.” 

“What?” 

“It was a joke, you idiot. Lie down, I don’t want you to be sick on me.”

***

"Why did Iker need Xavi so urgently?" Fernando asks.

"I don't know," Sergio shrugs, "He's probably in love with him or something." 

Fernando's eyebrows raise to his hairline. "What?" 

"Uh," Sergio puts a fake smile on his face, "Just kidding." 

He suddenly hears Iker's voice in his head. _Bad start, Ramos._

"Oh," Fernando says, "And you? How are you? Iker told me you were sick." 

"Yeah-yeah, I was, but now I'm fine. It was because of the drinks. They were horrible. And what kind of music was that?" 

_Why don't you start talking about the choice of the wall color?_

"Don't let Pepe hear you," Fernando grins. 

Sergio scratches his head and sits on his ex-bed, which has to be Xavi's now. "Um, so, Nando, I-I wanted to talk to you." 

"I know, you told me. Twice." 

"Haha, yeah. Repetition is the mother of all learning." 

_Then go and bang your head repeatedly on the wall until you learn something, idiot._

"Shut up," Sergio mutters. 

"Excuse me?" Fernando says. 

"Uh, I wasn't talking to you, Fer." 

"But you said you want to talk to me." 

"Yeah, I did, but right now I'm not talking to you." 

Fernando gets up from his place and goes to sit next to Sergio. He puts his palm on Sergio's cheek and looks him into the eyes. "Sergio," he says quietly, "What's going on with you?" 

Sergio closes his eyes and leans into his touch. It should be enough of an answer, shouldn't it? 

_No, it's not, just tell him already._

"Sergio?" 

Sergio opens his eyes. Now or never. If he fucks up, he'll never have the chance to be so close to Fernando. It will be awkward and their friendship will fade away. It will be worse than it is now. Maybe Sergio shouldn't tell him anything at all? 

"I-I'd better go," he says, forcing himself to push Fernando's hand away from his face and stand up, "Iker probably needs me for-for... whatever he's doing." 

_You're hopeless._

He stumbles back and almost trips on a shoe (Xavi isn't as neat as he appears to be), then turns back and runs to the door. 

"Please, wait," Fernando calls, but Sergio opens the door and storms out.

***

Xavi and Iker stop talking and look suspiciously at Sergio when he comes in.

"What are you doing here?" Xavi asks, as if it's his room. 

"Just don't tell me that you didn't," Iker says slowly. 

"I..." Sergio starts, but then closes his mouth and shakes his head. 

He doesn't really want to talk. In fact most of all he wants to curl up in his bed and cry, but he's not going to do it, especially with Xavi sitting on his bed. Instead he may hide in the bathroom. It seems a brilliant idea, but before Sergio can move, Fernando slips into the room through the half-closed door. 

"We have to talk," he says and Sergio wonders if hiding in the bathroom is still an option. 

Xavi looks around in confusion and finally rests his gaze at Iker. 

"Um, Xavi, you wanted to tell me more about the main differences of the Dream Team and today's Barcelona, right?" Iker asks. 

"Sure," Xavi answers, excited. 

"Then let's go somewhere else, so they won't trouble us," Iker says and follows Xavi out of the room with the expression of a man walking to his death. 

When the door closes after the pair, Fernando turns to Sergio. 

"I don't have anything to tell you," the defender says quickly before Fernando can open his mouth, "I don't want to talk to you about anything." 

" _I_ want to talk to you," Fernando says, not making even a step away from the door, as though he's afraid Sergio will run off again. 

He would like to, but that will certainly be the end of their friendship, so Sergio silently goes to sit on his bed. 

"So," Fernando takes a deep breath and starts pacing in front of Sergio, "I want to tell you something." 

This sounds awfully familiar. Could it be... Sergio's heart starts beating faster in his chest. 

"You may have noticed that I'm not really myself lately," Fernando says, "There is a reason for that. And that reason is you." 

Sergio slowly nods. Fernando stops pacing and sits on Iker's bed in front of Sergio. He licks his lips and looks at Sergio. "I think..." he whispers, touching his ears nervously, "No, I'm sure, I'm absolutely sure that I really like you, Sergio." 

Sergio opens his mouth and makes an indefinable noise. 

"Not just as a friend," Fernando adds quickly, looking at his feet and burning crimson. 

Then he looks up again and stares at Sergio expectantly and somewhat hopefully. 

"Hm," Sergio says, because that's the only thing he is able to say now. 

Fernando's face falls and he goes redder than physically possible. He's still looking at Sergio pleadingly, expecting him to say something. Besides 'hm', Sergio supposes. He wants to, he wants to say a lot of things, but his brain is jumping up and down in his skull from joy and refuses to cooperate with its owner. 

"I shouldn't have come," Fernando says hoarsely, heartbreak written all over the face. 

Sergio thinks he can see the ruins of his heart in his eyes. Looking closer they almost seem stereotypically pink. But Sergio doesn't get a chance to look closer, because Fernando gets up and moves to the door. 

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "I just thought..." 

He shakes his head and opens the door. Sergio's brain has stopped partying and screams for him to do something. Sergio tweaks his arm very painfully, but only manages to croak, "How long?" 

Fernando stops. "Long enough," he answers with his back still to Sergio, "Over a year." 

Oh. Longer than Sergio, so it's fair that he was the one to confess. But it's not fair that now he barely controls his voice and is going to leave, not knowing about Sergio's feelings. 

"Fer, wait," Sergio says, finally regaining his ability to talk and running to Fernando. 

He turns back, leans on the door and tries to smile. Sergio does it more naturally, though. 

"I'm so happy you told me," he says. 

Fernando smirks bitterly. "I'm not." 

"Well, you should be," Sergio grins smugly, "Because I wanted to tell the same to you. Three times. I like you, Fer. A lot." 

Fernando closes his eyes. "It's not a joke, right?" he says, "If it is, I'm going to break you jaw, because I hate you so much right now." 

Sergio tentatively touches his arm and Fernando's eyes snap open. 

"It's not a joke," Sergio says. 

Fernando nods. "Good." 

Sergio shifts uncomfortably on his feet. "So, maybe..." 

Fernando nods again, then takes Sergio's face between his hands and presses their lips together. Sergio grins and kisses him, wrapping his arms around Fernando's back and pulling him closer. 

"Wow," Fernando says catching his breath, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"I was scared I'd lose you as a friend," Sergio admits. 

"You were an idiot," Fernando says. 

"I guess I was," Sergio smiles. 

"I was one too," Fernando says, "I told you just because I thought you wanted to tell me the same thing." 

"I'm glad you did." 

"Me too." 

"So," Sergio drawls," Are we supposed to go on dates and get to know each other better now?" 

"Not a bad idea," Fernando answers, "But... As we already know each other well enough, I suggest to skip that part for now." 

Sergio's eyes shine. "I'll tell Iker not to come back for a while. I bet he'd love to listen about tiki-taka a little longer." 

Fernando glances at his watch. "Tell him not to come back for the night," he says. 

Sergio raises his brows surprised. "Really?" 

"Oh, yeah," Fernando says and then smirks, "Hope you don't have an allergy to my hair dye anymore."


End file.
